Rejoice and Remorse
by kage ryu tenshi
Summary: InuyashaNaruto crossover They say when you are dying, your life flashes by in your head. It shows you emotions you felt and memories as well, ranging from happiness to regrets. What is this person seeing as they are on the brink of death?


**A/N Hi! I know I _should_ be finishing Chapter 6 of Untitled but this idea popped into my head and refused to leave. I haven't seen this pairing yet I have a hunch that it's original. I hope you like it! Oh yeah, and places where there is …….. is supposed to be where the guy's name is.**

**Oneshot**

**Title: Rejoice and Remorse**

**By: kage ryu tenshi**

**Crossover: Inuyasha and Naruto**

**Genres: Tragedy/Romance**

**Pairing: You'll have to read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and Naruto**

**Summary: They say when you are dying, your life flashes in your head. It shows you emotions you felt and memories as well, ranging from happiness to regrets. What is this person seeing as they are on the brink of death?**

_Flashbacks:_

"_Hey ………! Want to play with me today?" asked a dark haired girl timidly._

"_Sure!" he replied, happily._

_--------------------_

"_Wow! Your dream came true because of all your hard work!" a man praised._

_-------------------_

'_Kagome's so pretty, I wonder if she'll go out with me?' the blonde thought dreamily._

_------------------_

"_Congratulation! It's a baby boy!"_

"_He has your eyes, Kagome." The blonde haired man gestured towards bright sapphire orbs._

"_But he has your hair!" Kagome giggled, petting the soft yellow tuft of hair._

_----------------_

"_You finally became a Hokage! Now all you need to accomplish is to be the greatest one ever!"_

_---------------_

"_No! Kagome, hang on! Don't leave us, koi! Don't leave me, or your son! Please, I don't want to lose you!"_

"_I'm sorry ……… I don't want to die, and I'm scared. But please remember that I'll always love you and our son. Aishiteru, koi." Kagome's last breath left her. Her crystalline eyes closed, never to open again._

"_NOOO! KAGOME!" he let out his grief in a pained wail, touching the hearts of everyone._

_------------_

"_Hey, uh, Kagome, do you want to go out with me for dinner? I mean if you're not busy of course!"_

_------------_

'_Her lips are so soft, and sweet. I wish could stay like this forever…"_

_-------------_

And as he lay there dying for his village, two emotions swirled inside him: joy and remorse. Can one truly feel these emotions at the same time? These feelings were the exact opposite but he still felt them.

'Kagome, I'll finally be with you again. I missed you so much but I'm regretting leaving our son alone. Will my death come soon now? I want die quickly so we will be reunited once again but I also want to see our little Naruto one last time. Is death really supposed to feel this peaceful? This calm? Or is this all your doing Kagome? My only hope is that Naruto will be seen as a hero for containing the Kyuubi, not as the demon itself. Sayonara Naruto, my son.'

Yondaime died right after his last wish. Konoha's shinobi and villagers wept for their beloved Yellow Flash, ignoring the pitiful cries of a blonde infant.

-------------

He followed the silent specter in front him, already knowing it was the Grim Reaper although it never once spoken a word. All it did was gesture for him to follow it. Many who have been on the brink of death and survived always said they followed a white light which guided them to safety, but where Yondaime was, there was nothing. No darkness, no light, nothing, just him and Death.

'I guess I should have expected this since I'm dead'

"Yondaime?" a quiet voice called to him, quivering but still familiar.

"Kagome!" He ignored everything except for his koi and closed the distance between them. "I missed you so much…"

"Yondaime, I saw everything…"

He flinched, thinking she was upset with his decision.

As though she read his mind, Kagome quickly reassured him, "I'm not angry, just worried about Naruto."

Konoha's famous Yellow Flash sighed and brought her closer to him, "I'm sure… No, I know Naruto will pull through. He is our son, he has my strength, pride, and the Kyuubi's. Naruto also has your heart and stubbornness."

"Yeah but…" anything else Kagome was about to say was cut off by Yondaime.

"We'll watch over him, we'll keep him safe together. And someday, we'll all be reunited and finally truly be a family."

_Owari (the end)_

A/N Sorry this is so short but I hope you still liked it! Sorry 'Untitled' is taking so long to update but my friend and beta moved away and she doesn't have a account. I don't think this is one of my best works but it's proof that I'm still alive and typing! Please leave review before you leave!

P.S. Can you tell me in your review who you thought the mystery guy was?


End file.
